The Otto Time Cafe: Disturbia
by AspectofWrath
Summary: Desperate to get to know Him's friend better, Blossom devises a plan to use her dream projection power to visit him one night.
1. Chapter 1

**Otto Time Cafe:**

**Like a Thief in the Night**

It was a particularly warm night in Townsville, with only an occasional breeze giving relief to the sleepy citizens. One young girl sighed, leaning on her window sill and staring off at the city. The humid breeze drifted in through her open window, caressing her cheek. She sighed and brushed her long hair out of her face. Her room was dark, lit only by the starlight outside, and silent save for a small oscillating fan and the tick-tock ticking of the clock on her wall. Blossom Utonium took a deep breath and let it out in a puff.

It was too humid to sleep. Her thin nightgown was sticking to her skin; rivulets of sweat trailed teasingly down her body. Blossom shook her head and went back to her bed, falling back against the cool sheets and staring blankly at the ceiling. She wracked her brain, trying to think of something, anything to take her mind off the humidity.

His face flashed in her mind; Blossom's cheeks turned scarlet and she sat up furiously, clenching her fists and puffing up her cheeks. "No!" she scolded herself, "I will not think about that jerk!" She stared at her window, eyes narrowed and determined. She tightened her fists and bit her lip. The demon's face flashed vividly in her mind's eye again. Sighing in defeat, Blossom collapsed on her bed in frustration.

"He's so mean..." she muttered to herself, going over her memorized checklist of reasons that she couldn't stand him, "He's arrogant, and he never calls me by my real name! And..." she held out her hand, presenting her best argument, "He's an evil monster," she smirked in satisfaction and closed her eyes.

There he was, wearing a goofy, yet somehow charming smile. He spoke, his rich baritone voice making her heart flutter. Blossom blushed once again and smiled wistfully, "He is handsome for a monster..." she whispered, "And very smart, and full of life and enthusiasm," She hugged herself and a gleeful sigh escaped her lips, "And he calls me Sakura-chan..." He made her feel special, not just the third part of her sisters. To him, she was Sakura-chan and they were the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom huffed and looked up at her ceiling, the glee slipping away from her expression, "So mysterious...I barely know anything about him," He owned the Otto Time Cafe and ran it with Him. He was a monster, and a colossal jerk, but he was so handsome and charming. Blossom frowned. That was really all she knew about him. Just a small list of adjectives.

"I couldn't just ask..." she murmured. It would just be strange. He was a monster, just a friend of a friend that she barely knew. And he was an adult, with his own life and dreams and goals. Blossom sighed and rolled over onto her belly, pulling her pillow into a tight hug and burying her face in the soft material.

She was a teenager, was it really so odd to be interested in an adult? She was mature for her age, it just made sense to want someone more...intellectually stimulating, she thought. Her cheeks heated up. So maybe it wasn't just a mental attraction. He was handsome, as she kept reminding herself. A handsome, charming...older monster. Blossom closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. It only made matters worse whenever she spoke to him. He always knew just how to tease her until she couldn't speak straight. Even if he didn't fluster her near to tears, she was certain that if her family knew, they'd disapprove. Buttercup...wasn't the subtlest person in Townsville.

"If only I could just...know him," she rolled her eyes. It sounded even more stupid out loud. Trying to push Aku out of her mind, Blossom gave her pillow a tight hug and prepared to try drifting off to sleep.

Out of her mind.

Blossom's eyes snapped open and she sat up gasping with joy. That was the answer, she thought blissfully. Of course, why hadn't she considered it before? Her elation left her instantly, her rational mind taking over. She hadn't considered it before because it was a horrible invasion of privacy, rude, and immoral...possibly even illegal. But! Her grin returned to her face as quickly as it had left. It was also easy and mostly harmless!

Astral Projection! The Powerpuff Girls possessed the ability to, when sleeping, leave their own dreams and visit those belonging to other people. Outside of the Sandman incident, they hadn't used the power much, except to occasionally check on one another. But, it was harmless, it was simple, and there was no way Aku would even know she'd ever done it!

"If I could see his dreams, I'd definitely get to know him better!" Blossom giggled and laid back down, snuggling under her sheets and getting comfortable. It was going to be a busy night...but hopefully by morning, she'd know more about the monster called Aku.

XxXxX

Blossom rubbed her eyes, looking around the massive hall she'd appeared in. She was sure this was Aku's dream, but what was it he was dreaming? Bare feet softly padding across the hot metal floor, the Powerpuff girl wandered through the hallway. She paused to reach out and touch the walls, gasping and pulling away. The fires were petrified, but were still hot. Licking her lips and taking a deep breath, she heard noises coming from the down the hall.

Blossom shuffled along quietly, her heart racing as the noises grew louder. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway; the noises were coming from the room at the top. Blossom slid up the first few steps, then froze. Her face grew hotter, her cheeks redder when she finally took a moment to listen closely. It was moaning, she heard moaning coming from upstairs.

"Maybe I should leave?" she whispered, her voice barely a breath. No, she thought, climbing a few more steps. She was only visiting the dream, she could easily disguise or hide herself if she needed to. Her astral projection gave her a variety of powers normally reserved for a lucid dreamer in their own dream. Her resolve steadied, Blossom nodded and sneaked up the last few steps, slipping quietly into the room.

It was a loft, with pink carpet and vibrant wallpaper that nearly glowed in the soft light cast by the lamp on the nightstand. There was a king-size, maybe even bigger, bed in the middle of the room. If she thought she couldn't blush more, Blossom was wrong. Her hands flew to her mouth, just barely managing to stifle her surprised gasp. Her heart pounded in her chest like a jackhammer; she felt her knees getting weak and her belly doing flips.

The first thing she noticed was Aku, his face flushed, with a hungry growl parting his lips. He was coated in a sheen of sweat, leaning over Him's prone form. The red-skinned demon gasped and moaned shamelessly, tongue hanging out of his mouth as Aku thrust himself into the smaller demon's ass again and again. Him arched his back before burying his face in his arms once more. There was raw ecstasy on his face; he cried for Aku, in a breathless voice, to fuck him harder, to fuck him deeper.

Blossom trembled, the fluttering in her belly spreading down between her legs. She bit down on her thumb, desperate to hide her presence. Yet...a small moan slipped out. Aku's head snapped up, his unfocused eyes locking in on her. Then, to Blossom's horror, his vision cleared.

"Sakura-chan...Aku does not recall inviting you to join him this evening...are you perhaps, an intruder?" he asked with a knowing grin. The color drained from Blossom's face. She took a step back, nearly tripping over her numb legs. Him moaned and sat up.

"Aku...Aku, don't stop. We've only just begun," he purred. Aku ran his fingers across the small of Him's back; the smaller demon whimpered and shuddered, turning to look at him with pleading eyes. And just like that, Him was gone. Aku slid out of the bed and stalked toward Blossom; the young girl's eyes went wide, staring up at his lecherous grin. Her gaze drifted away from his smile, tracing the muscles of his chest, slipping across his toned abs. Blossom gasped and shivered when she caught sight of his still rock hard cock. She took another numb step back; he was so big...bigger than she'd imagined.

"Yes, you like what you see, do you not, Sakura-chan? What brings you into Aku's dreams this evening, it surely was not Aku?" he taunted, closing the distance between them with long, lazy strides. Blossom just couldn't look away from his member, so close she could just reach out to touch it, "Is that an offer, Sakura-chan?" Blossom clamped her mouth shut; she hadn't realized it was hanging open. Aku chuckled and leaned down to her eye level. He tilted her chin up; his touch! His touch was indescribable. She whimpered and rose up on her tip toes, mouth inches from his. He was just out of reach, she thought with a soft moan. He caressed her cheek, relishing in the way she trembled. Blossom shuffled her feet, rubbing her legs together to quiet the tingle buzzing in her groin.

"I just...wanted to...I didn't mean to," she struggled to apologize. Her quivering voice was just above a whisper, it was a wonder the poor thing could even breathe. Aku chuckled. His warm breath brushed across her hot cheeks. Closing her eyes, she hovered off the ground and tried to close the brief distance between their lips. He conceded, their lips just touching in the tiniest kiss. It was like a cool drink of water in the desert. She couldn't help herself, purring and reaching for another taste. Aku put his finger to her lips, lowering her back to the ground.

"Ah...ah, not so fast, Sakura-chan...though you are welcomed, you were not invited. You've taken it upon yourself to invade Aku's dreams," He scolded her. Blossom was devastated. She lowered her eyes to the ground, shame swelling in her heart. She bit her lip and fought back tears.

"I...I just...I didn't mean to," she sobbed, a tear leaking down her cheek, "I just wanted...to get to know you better. I wanted..." she gasped. A single claw slid slowly down her back, leaving a sensation she could only describe as electrical in its wake. But, when Aku's hand slid up her nightgown and caressed her ass, the tingle in her pussy became a hot thirst.

The young girl shivered, on the verge of throwing herself into his arms. Aku brushed her hair back behind her ear, tracing the curve of her neck. She was panting, heart blasting in her chest. He felt it as his fingers brushed across her sensitive little breasts.

Her back ached, "No...it's not like that..." she moaned. Her breaths came in increasingly rapid puffs; his hand slid across her hips and between her legs. When his fingertips brushed against her cotton panties, damp with anticipation and desire, she whimpered and flew to his mouth, kissing it hungrily.

"Mmhmm," she purred when his tongue slid into her mouth. Aku pressed her up against the wall, tracing the quivering lips of her pussy with his thumb, cradling her head in his other hand. His fingertips slid around the edge of her panties and gave them a small tug. Blossom broke away from the kiss, sucking air into her starving lungs.

"Aku, no...no, I can't..."

"You can't? Or you shouldn't?" he growled, into her ear. She writhed under his touch, offering no resistance when he gave her panties another tug.

"I shouldn't...we shouldn't..." she moaned. Aku kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. His thumb slid beneath the cotton guard, gently, delicately rubbing across the lips of her dripping slit. Blossom nearly screamed and arched her back, only just holding back her eruption of bliss.

"But do you want it? Does your body betray you, Sakura-chan...or do you long for Aku?" His low, guttural groan tickled her neck. The fire in her sex was out of control. Blossom cried in small, clamped yips while Aku drew a trail of kisses down her shoulder, across her collar and down to her small breasts. Without waiting for her answer, Aku wrapped his lips around her nipple, suckling and stimulating her little tit with his long, nimble tongue. The thin fabric of her nightgown offered little resistance to the demon's attention. Blossom shook her head and bit her lip. With a drawn, high-pitched whine, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"God, yes...please, please, I want it so much!" she cried; Aku was only too happy to oblige, slipping away her panties with a flick of his wrist. Blossom whined when he pulled away from her breast, only to scream and buck her hips when his lips pressed against her pussy. His tongue, his magical tongue, fluttered along the edge of her slit, drinking up her sweet nectar. Blossom's eyes threatened to roll back in her head, impossible pleasure pouring out from the demon's lips, stoking the already raging inferno between her thighs.

"Oh Aku...Aku, yes! Oh, that feels s-s-so...oh..." Blossom collapsed, crying out again and again while he explored her hot virgin sex. When his tongue slipped inside her, she began to cry. With what remained of her dwindling strength, she slid her legs over his shoulders and bit down on one of his horns. Aku groaned and chuckled. Even his breath, lightly teasing her pussy was enough to send uncontrollably shivers through her.

"Aku...Aku...Aku...AH!" Blossom screamed and her eyes shot open. His tongue had discovered her swollen clit. Every kiss and flick of his tongue across the throbbing muscle was like a waterfall of sensation flooding her sex. Blossom rocked her hips back and forth; tears rolled down her cheeks and carnal cries of ecstasy escaped her lips, growing louder even as she lost her breath.

Every inch of her was shaking, Blossom was shaking! She bit down on his horn again, earning another moan of affirmation from the demon. She bit down with all the might she could muster, screaming. The first orgasm, her first orgasm, was incredible. She shook from head to toe, thrusting her hips as hard as she could, fighting against Aku's hold. She was sobbing, shaking. Her body glistened with sweat, her thighs glistened with her gushing juices.

"Are you pleased, Sakura-chan?" Aku asked, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, but Blossom offered no resistance. She moaned and soaked up his sweet kiss.

"Mmhmm..." she mumbled, pressing her hands against his powerful chest, tracing his muscles with her fingertips. Aku pulled away, kissing her nose and then her forehead. He chuckled, caressing her ass once more.

"Do you wish for more?" he asked in her ear. Blossom started to nod, but quickly shook her head.

"I...I have t-t-to go...I have to g-go home...I have to," she moaned and whimpered; his fingertips teased her little slit again, one even slipping inside her. Blossom gasped, and rocked in his hold.

"You invaded my dreams, my privacy, Sakura-chan, do you not think you owe Aku an apology?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, quivering anew under his teasing touch, exploring inside her like no one ever had before. Like she'd only dreamed he would, but never believed he would.

"I don't believe that will suffice," Aku chided, capturing her lips in another deep kiss. She was too weak to fight him anymore, she could only pout and whimper. Aku chuckled and pulled his hand away, licking his fingers clean. She moaned breathlessly, licking her lips, "You came to learn, Sakura-chan...Aku is here to teach you," Blossom cocked her head, confused only for a moment until she felt his head pressing against her slit. She gasped, digging her fingernails into his chest and clenching her teeth.

"Aku..." she moaned.

"Do you object, Blossom?" he asked. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

"No...No, but...will it hurt?" Her breath caught in her throat as he started to slide inside her. Blossom grunted and tears sprang to her eyes. Aku brushed her hair back and kissed her gently.

"The first time is always the hardest, Sakura-chan," She nodded and squirmed, grunting in pain again as he slid deeper still. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, crying, but moaning and whispering, "Oh, Aku...oh, Aku..." The second thrust was a little faster than the first, she yelped and sobbed into his chest. The third was harder than the second. Blossom groaned when the fourth thrust came and went. The pain was intense, but fading fast with every thrust of his hips. She bit down on her knuckle, trying to stifle her own cries.

"Shh..." Aku caressed her hair and kissed her head. He was thrusting rhythmically into her now, though only holding himself back by sheer force of will. Blossom arched her back, nearly pulling away from his embrace. She threw herself back at him, her lips crashing against his.

Aku groaned and began to thrust harder and faster. Tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure pierced through Blossom's fading cries of pain. She started to thrust in beat with him, groaning in new-found bliss. Blossom arched her back again, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

"More!" she moaned, "Harder!" He obliged eagerly, pressing her back against the wall. Blossom's moans turned to screams. Her chest heaved in ecstasy, her eyes wide and a desperate, hungry smile spread across her lips, "Faster! Harder!" she cried, rocking her hips against his

Blossom threw her head back and screamed, lost adrift in the crashing waves of another, even greater orgasm. Though she felt she was drowning in pleasure, the fire blazing inside her only burned hotter and brighter. Swallowed a gasp of air, she smashed her lips against Aku's once more.

XxXxX

Blossom writhed and moaned heavily, pushing her pillows off her bed, knocking everything off her nightstand. Her hand slid into her panties and her fingers pumped against her clit. The grin spread across her face only grew as the hot night got hotter still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otto Time Cafe:**

**Behind You to Consume You**

The day had been...long, to say the least. The week seemed determine to get hotter every day, with the evenings pushing the boundaries of discomfort. With a long, drawn out yawn, Blossom turned up her fan and collapsed back into her bed. For a moment, she closed her eyes.

His face flashed in front of her, flushed and wild with passion.

Blossom's eyes snapped open. She rolled over onto her side, face flushed and belly doing somersaults.

Had that really happened?

How did that happen?

With a frustrated sigh, she snatched her pillow and buried her still flushing face in its cool material. What had she been thinking? Invading Aku's dreams...oh, but...it had been the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced. She shivered; she could practically feel his strong hands caressing her body, hot with anticipation and desperate for more. Even if it was only a dream, she'd...they'd...she and Aku had made love.

How many times? Even now, after the fact, she couldn't remember just how long they'd writhed in each others embrace. After the first time she'd...Blossom blushed. The first time, she'd lost track of time itself. As vivid as some parts were, the entirety of the dream was fading, as dreams did. She sighed again, this time in defeat.

"But, you saw his dream, didn't you?" she pointed out. She'd seen the way Aku thought of Him, the way they'd been...well, doing things he certainly hadn't done with her when she arrived. He'd only approached her because she was there, herself, not a fantasy of his. Despite that realization, and her own nervousness, she'd gone out of her way to visit the cafe today. There they were, the funny, but lovely couple they always were. Aku went out of his way to tease her, more than he normally would, but, she saw the way he still looked at Him.

Him was Aku's fantasy, not Blossom.

"I wish I could see him again...like that," she tightened her hold on her pillow, shivering, smiling. If she could see him again, she'd do things different. She wouldn't be so nervous, so cautious. Maybe if...maybe if she visited him again, he'd be waiting for her? Maybe he'd teach her more about what love was. Blossom sighed wistfully and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

Her eyes were starting to get heavy, a combination of working herself up, and the humidity. There were so many things she'd do differently, she thought. She wouldn't be afraid. She wouldn't be so silly and stupid.

"Maybe I should visit him again?" she pondered. Would he get mad if she invaded his dream again? She could barely remember the details of the night before, but...they hadn't parted on bad terms, had they? And what had Aku said earlier today?

_"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan! I trust your sleep was most...invigorating?"_

_ "Wha-What...what is that supposed to mean!?"_

_ "Did you not sleep well? Were your dreams not most...pleasurable?"_

_ "I...th-that's none of your business, you c-creep!"_

_ "Is that so? Well, if you ever wished to make it Aku's business, I'm sure he would be most...accommodating,"_

_ "Sh-sh...shut up already!"_

"Accommodating..." she muttered out loud. Surely he didn't mean...but, what if he did? She grumbled and sat up, staring drearily at her window. But, what if she was reading too into it? He could have just been teasing her, like he always did. Although, if it was an invitation, was she supposed to go back again tonight? Was that too soon? Maybe he needed a night to his own dreams, but, he wouldn't say something if he didn't want her to come back, right?

Blossom was breathing heavier; she swallowed and bit her lip, "Maybe, I should," she whispered. She rubbed her legs together, futilely trying to dull the fluttering spreading from her stomach, fanning the heat in her center.

"I'm going to do it," she declared, pumping her fists excitedly. It had been an invitation! He wanted to see her again! And she definitely wanted to see Aku again. Stifling her eager giggles, Blossom slid under her covers and took a deep breath. It took several minutes, listening to her clock tick-tock tick on the wall, listening to the warm wind blowing in through her window, listening to her own heart beat thump in the dark.

But, it wasn't too long before Blossom's breathing evened out and she began to snore softly, a giddy smile on her face.

XxXxX

Blossom groaned and fumbled around blindly, trying to find the source of the irritating buzz. She peeked her eyes open and sat up, yawning and brushing her hair out of her face. Her alarm?

"What?" Blossom blinked several times, picking up her alarm clock and staring at it. Her eyes snapped open; she squealed and jumped out of bed, nearly dropping face first into the floor, tangled up in her blankets, "Oh no!" she cried, "I'm going to be late for school! No! No! No!"

She'd slept through the entire night without even dreaming!? Blossom wanted to cry in frustration, quickly showering and throwing herself together, rushing out the door. The Professor was nowhere to be seen, neither were her sisters. She was really running late! Doing her best to not cause too much collateral damage, she flew to school as fast as she could, gasping for air when she landed outside her classroom door.

"I made it..." she panted, slipping inside and taking her seat at the front of the class. She shuffled uncomfortably, adjusting her dress and fixing her hair. She had to look terrible, she thought. Even if she was a hard sleeper, Blossom had never once been late for school. She never slept through her alarm...why this time?

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" She looked around, trying to find her sisters somewhere. Their first class was the only one they shared...but, they were nowhere to be found, "Hey, where are my sisters?" she asked the person next to her. That's funny, she thought, she didn't recognize the boy.

"Huh? I dunno, are you sure you're in the right room?" he asked. Blossom looked around the room, realizing she didn't recognize anyone. Oh no, she thought. She was late!

Blossom started to get up, but the door opened and her teacher strolled in, briefcase tucked under his arm. She gasped and fell back in her seat, staring in disbelief. What was he doing here? Was he a teacher? Did he even have a degree?

"Good morning, class!" Aku called, taking his seat and sipping a steaming hot cup of coffee. He peered over his newspaper, a smile slowly spreading across his lips, "What's this? We have a new student, I see..." he chuckled and set his newspaper down. Blossom turned bright red, feeling every eye in the room on her. She swallowed and looked around, but she didn't recognize a single person in the room. Blossom looked up and gasped, sinking a little deeper into her seat. Aku was standing right in front of her, his nose nearly touching hers.

"I'm um...I wasn't...I...I can l-leave?" she hadn't meant for it to be a question. Aku laughed, the class joined him. She wished she could shrink and vanish into a hole. She had been sure this was her classroom! How did she get that wrong? And how did she not know Aku was a teacher?!

"That will not be necessary, behold! You've been transferred to my class," Aku explained, revealing a class roster, showing that Blossom was, in fact, sitting in the correct seat. She cocked her head in confusion, slowly looking back up at her new teacher. Her mouth fell open, and her body quaked, when he lightly caressed her cheek.

"I am? I-I mean I have?" She squeaked. Aku smirked and stalked around her desk, lightly running his fingers across her bare shoulder. Blossom whimpered, biting her lip.

"You have, and it is most gracious of you to bless us with such a unique uniform," He commented, returning to his desk. Blossom was confused at first, but a wave of terror flooded through her when she realized what she was wearing. Her blouse was sleeveless, and too short to cover her midriff. And her skirt! She may as well not even be wearing one! It was too short! Blossom's face heated up. She could hear her classmates snickering around her.

She did her best to try to stretch her skirt, but it was no use. She bit back bitter tears and refused to look away from her desk. So stupid, she was so stupid! How had she accidentally put this on? Even if she'd been late, she should have dressed appropriately!

"I c-c-c..." she tried to speak, but was shaking too much. Taking several deep breaths, swallowing more hot tears, she cleared her throat, "I c-can ch-ch...change..." she replied in a weak voice. Aku and the classroom lit up with laughter. Blossom hugged herself, wishing she could just disappear.

"That will not be necessary! We will continue as planned!" Aku launched into a lecture, something about history or math, maybe even science. Blossom realized she didn't even have a notebook, or any pens or pencils. Steeling her nerves she leaned over to the boy next to her.

"C-Could I um...have some paper and something to write with?" she pleaded.

"Sakura-chan!" Aku called, halting the lesson abruptly. The color drained from Blossom's face, "There is no talking in Aku's class, save your silliness for once the day is over," he scolded her. Blossom opened her mouth, trying to find the words to explain. Anything to let him know she wasn't trying to be a distraction! She wanted to pay attention! She loved school! But...as he continued the lesson, Blossom just couldn't keep up with him. He was either speaking too fast or, she realized part way through, speaking in another language. Maybe Japanese?

Aku paused, snapping his book shut and observing a problem on the board.

"Who can show the class the answer?" he called. Blossom suddenly felt every eye on her. She looked around, noticing that everyone was pointing at her.

"What?! But, I..."

"Very well! Sakura-chan, approach the board!" Aku declared. She started to stand up, but she heard snickering behind her and felt a breeze. Blossom sat down and snapped her hands down, tugging at her skirt with tears in her eyes.

She wasn't wearing underwear.

"I c-can't," she cried. Aku stroked his beard and glared at her. Blossom shook her head and lowered her eyes down to her desk, "I'm s-s-sorry, I c-can't," Aku chuckled and shook his head.

"We learn much from defeat, Sakura-chan! Come to the board!" Aku insisted. Shaking, her heart pounding like an engine in her chest, Blossom slid to her feet, still trying to keep her skirt pulled down to save whatever remained of her dignity. Still, she heard her new classmates start to laugh and giggle. She could almost feel them pointing at her.

The unfortunate Powerpuff girl stopped at the board and stared at the problem. The letters and numbers jumped around at random. She was stricken breathless when she felt Aku pressed against her. She whimpered softly when his hand slid up her skirt. Blossom panted, shuffling her feet. His hand caressed her behind so gently, but so incessantly. If thinking had been hard before, it was impossible now. Worse, she felt a bulge in his pants, pressing against her. Aku leaned forward, breathing into her ear.

"Come now, Sakura-chan, surely it isn't difficult for one of your intellect," he teased, nipping at her ear. Blossom squeaked and her hands flew to her mouth, smothering a trembling moan. Her classmates were catcalling, whistling. Blossom tried to write on the board, but she hadn't realized how high he'd written the problem. She started to float, but Aku gave her neck a nip and her legs nearly turned to jelly.

"No powers in the classroom, Sakura-chan," he chastised. Blossom bit her lip and nodded, standing up on her tip-toes, stretching to reach. Someone in the class whistled while Aku slid his hands across her hips. Blossom moaned and gasped. He was so hard, she could feel him pressed up against her ass. One hand slid across her thigh and between her legs, teasingly tracing the lips of her pussy. Blossom made a small sound, a high-pitched cry and collapsed against the whiteboard, a single tear trickling down her leg from her searing sex.

"Is that your best, Sakura-chan?" Aku breathed into her hair. Blossom bit her lip and nodded. She couldn't answer, she couldn't even read the words, or numbers, or symbols, whatever it was, she didn't know the answer. And the low roar of laughter and jeers from the class was becoming unbearable.

"Uh huh," she moaned. Aku laughed and turned to address the class.

"You see! Little Blossom has learned to accept defeat! Now...surely she has much to learn? Showing up to class dressed in such a provocative manner, failing to heed Aku's teachings, wasting our time with this act, and worse, making a mess of herself," he scolded. Blossom swallowed hard, squeaking when he spun her around to face the class. Their desks were so close! Everyone was staring at her with wide, leering eyes. She shivered and tried to cover herself.

"You've much to learn, Sakura-chan, Aku would be doing you a disservice were he to not educate you," Aku explained. Blossom turned to him, trying to find the words to explain herself. She wanted to learn! She wanted to do better! But...it wasn't her fault, she just...

"WAIT!" She screamed when Aku sat down on his desk, pulling her over his lap. He caressed her thighs, his hand creeping higher and higher, pushing up her tiny skirt. Blossom tried to sit up, but she was powerless in his hold. She felt like her face was going to burst into flames! The only thing hotter was the heat blooming between her legs. What was he planning? Her eyes went wide. He wouldn't...not in front of the class!

"Consider this your next lesson, Sakura-chan," Aku teased. She didn't have time to protest before he spanked her, with a sharp, swift smack. Blossom shrieked, jerking in his lap. The class cheered! Blossom's breathing started to pick up. He couldn't. The next swat was even sharper, sending another jolt of stinging, confusing pain through her. Blossom gasped, sweat breaking out on her brow.

The Powerpuff girl's body rocked in time with his rhythmic swats at her firm ass. Each one hurt worse than the one before, her squeaks becoming shrieks, and her shrieks becoming...rather confused cries. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but each of her screams was punctuated by a breathless moan. Blossom quivered and ground her hips against his lap, her pussy drooling with desire. The pain mingled with a distant, growing longing.

The class laughed and mocked her now breathless moans, only faintly masked by her cries with each swing of Aku's powerful hand. He paused to blow on his stinging hand. She trembled, sobbing and gasping for breath. Yet, when the pain started to fade, she lifted her backside, as if daring him to keep going. She swallowed and shook her head; it was fading too fast. Why had he stopped, she wondered. She groaned when Aku returned her to her uneasy feet. He wrapped his arm around her back, while she held onto the other to steady herself.

"Do not disappoint Aku again, Sakura-chan, or we may need to revisit this lesson," he hissed into her ear. Blossom shivered and struggled to keep a smile from her face. She turned, rising up on her toes, suddenly starving for his kiss. Aku avoided her and pushed her toward her desk. Blossom turned to him and whimpered, "Return to your seat, quickly!" he barked. Blossom nodded. She only managed one step before he gave her one last swat on her sore rear, eliciting a squeak from her, one masked in a throaty, longing moan.

"Pay attention, now! You'll be tested at the end of class!" Aku explained, "Long ago, in an distant land..." he continued his lecture, but Blossom couldn't bring herself to pay attention. She clenched her eyes shut and wished she could just be out of this place, back home. His fingers slid through her hair, trailing across her back. His touch was like electricity shooting through her. Blossom clenched her eyes tighter and bit her lip.

She couldn't keep track of where he was. At times, it sounded like his voice was across the room. But then she'd feel his touch, caressing her cheek, or softly touching her lips. Blossom parted her lips; he offered no resistance when she softly kissed his fingers. Aku drifted away again. She cracked her eyes open and looked around.

They were staring at her. She flushed and tried to look down again. Aku caught her chin in his massive hand and tilted her head back. His breath caressed her lips, his own just out of reach. Blossom whimpered. She leaned forward, hungry for his kiss. Aku stopped her, fingers brushing across her lips once more. Blossom kissed him again, suckling on his thumb when it lingered too long near her mouth.

"My, Sakura-chan...that's certainly not school appropriate, don't you think? Are you prepared for your test?" he laughed, his voice low and husky. Blossom swallowed and shook her head.

"I d-don't think, I mean, I was listening I just..." she trailed off, looking down. The paper in front of her was filled with words and blanks and numbers that just couldn't make sense. She could hear her classmates' pencils flying, words burning across the page. One by one, they turned in their papers. Blossom looked around, trying to find a pencil once more. She jumped when the bell rang.

"Ah, ah! You remember the rules, no one is permitted to leave until they've turned in their test! Begone, the rest of you!" Aku reminded the class. Blossom looked up in horror and watched as, one by one, everyone left until she was alone. She gasped, her desk was suddenly pulled close to Aku's. He sat, perched on the side, leering at her.

"I'm so very disappointed, Sakura-chan, you haven't written a single answer," he chided. Blossom swallowed and clenched her fists.

"Wh-Why? I can't e-even read the words...this is a dream isn't it? You're...you're in my dream," she said, finally realizing why everything felt so surreal. Aku laughed, stroking his beard.

"So at last you've seen the truth? Yes, you invaded my privacy, so I've invaded yours. Is it not fair?" he asked. Blossom shivered and rubbed her legs together. It was taking all of her willpower to not fly out of her desk at him. She needed him so badly, he owed her so much after she'd put up with his taunting, his constant teasing.

"It's fair...c-can we, can I...Aku, I," She lost herself and shot from her desk. Aku stopped her, lowering her back to the ground. She groaned and stomped her foot in frustration, "I've played along! I j-just...I just want to...you know..." Blossom blushed and dug her toe into the ground. There went her hopes to act more mature. She was ruining her second chance! Aku tilted her chin up, lightly tracing his finger across her cheek and running his hands through her hair.

"You've not completed your lesson, Sakura-chan. Perhaps for a little...extra credit, Aku will see fit to reward you,"

"Anything! I mean...o-of course! I just...what...extra c-credit?" she asked, her voice getting smaller as she spoke. She relented when he pushed her to her knees. Aku unbuttoned his pants and slid out of them. Like before, Blossom found she couldn't look away from his member, throbbing just inches from her face now.

"Last night, Aku showed you the pleasures of his mouth...for your extra credit, Aku would like to see what you've learned, hm?" he explained. Blossom's breath caught in her throat. He wanted her to...she licked her lips and leaned closer. It was so close now, she thought. She lightly kissed the tip; Aku shivered and groaned, filling her with a new kind of excitement. Blossom's memories flooded back to her, of all the wonderful, amazing things he'd done to her the night before. After only a slightly hesitation, she kissed his head again.

Blossom wrapped her lips around his quivering head, giving it a few test sucks. Aku groaned and dug his fingers into her hair, "Come now, Sakura-chan," he muttered, "There's no need to be afraid!" he gasped. She massaged his head with her tongue, just as she recalled he'd done to her. He pulled her closer, slipping his cock deeper into her mouth. Blossom moaned and savored every inch of Aku inside of her. She pulled away, once again kissing and titillating his head with her tongue.

"Is this alright?" she asked. She nipped softly along his shaft, Aku's answer lost in a rumbling moan. Fluttering her tongue across his skin, brushing away the trail she'd left behind she slipped his cock in her mouth once more. The way he moaned and pumped his hips excited her, renewing her enthusiasm. Blossom pumped her head along his cock again, receiving a similar response. Aku grabbed her head and rocked his hips in beat with her mouth. Blossom moaned; Aku moaned in response.

"Yes, you're doing fine, Sakura-chan. You're perfect," he hissed, pumping her head faster. Blossom massaged his shaft with her tongue, lost adrift in a new kind of bliss. She could feel every quivering pulse in his body, she could hear in his voice how she was making him feel. He began to tremble, quaking with growing urgency. Aku pumped faster, Blossom did her best to keep up. He was on the verge, she could feel it! Aku growled and dug his claws into her hair, finally giving in.

His orgasm filled her mouth with his thick taste. Blossom gave a high, soft sigh and continued to suck his trembling organ, lapping up every bit of his release. She sighed when he pulled her away, licking away the last of his cum from her lips. She climbed to her feet, slipping into his arms and pressing her lips against his. Hungry as she was for his kiss, it lasted only a moment, before Aku forced her down on his now empty desk. He pushed up her skirt and dug his claws into her hips.

"You really are a fast learner, aren't you, Sakura-chan? You've earned your perfect marks," he growled, pressing his head against her trembling pussy. Blossom moaned and dug her fingers into the desk, "Do you want your reward?" he teased, pressing his head against her slit. She ground her teeth and panted breathlessly.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, God, please!" she begged. It was all the eagerness Aku needed, slipping inside her, lost to his own manic lust. Blossom moaned and arched her back. It only took a few of his powerful thrusts to have her writhing and bucking with ecstasy. "Oh Aku! Yes, please!" She moaned, thrusting in beat with him. Each came harder, faster, stronger than the last. To drive her even more wild with euphoria, Aku slipped his hand under her hips. She screamed, rocking already with her first orgasm. His fingers played her swollen clit like an instrument, stroking its every sensitive inch with heavenly stimulation. Blossom's heart raced, every nerve felt lit up like Christmas. She clenched her toes and ground herself against his masterful fingers.

"Aku! Are you! Oh! Oh God! I'm going to...I'm going to!" she screamed and nearly collapsed from the second orgasm. She wasn't alone this time. Blossom grinned and moaned, rocking against her beloved monster when he erupted again, filling her with his seed, "Yes! Oh, yes!" she squealed. She'd made him cum again, she thought gleefully.

Aku slid out of her and turned her over. Her legs were weak, and her muscles felt like putty, but Blossom forced herself to sit up, capturing Aku's lips in a sweet, sweet kiss.

"My little Sakura-chan, you're such an eager student..." he whispered between peppering her with fierce kisses. Blossom gave a high moan when he nibbled on her ear.

"Do you like it? Do you like me?" she asked between sighs and squeals. Aku pushed her back down on the desk, tearing open her blouse. She writhed blissfully under his touch, skilled fingers massaging her breasts. Aku grinned.

"Don't ask such foolish things...Aku still has so much to teach you, Sakura-chan,"

XxXxX

Her lamp lay on the ground, smashed in half, and her alarm clock was in pieces, but Blossom couldn't be happier. She groaned and shook with another orgasm, lying in just her thin, soaked through panties, fingers fiercely rubbing her overstimulated sex.

"Oh, Aku..." she cried out with a giddy grin, the sounds of her dream drowned by the tick-tock ticking of her clock, and the soft whirring of her fan.


End file.
